


Well Boys, This is War

by Lulu_LaHotpockets



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BAMF Riza Hawkeye, Drabbles, Fighting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kain is a sweet child I will protect with my life, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably interconnected, Team Mustang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_LaHotpockets/pseuds/Lulu_LaHotpockets
Summary: It's Team Mustang's turn to join the fight, and they won't go down easy.





	1. Kain under fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is here instead of staying on top of KBLDaGoW. My sister and I were giggling over ideas about this concept. I have more I will probably post if you guys like it.

This was a really bad idea. What were they thinking in agreeing to this? The mission didn’t seem too bad when they discussed it a week earlier. But now. It was clear they were dead. Very very dead.

Fuery gulped, staying down behind the barrier. Oh lord this was awful; Falman was already down and he was separated from Havoc and Breda. He listened carefully for persons approaching. The sound of footsteps made him grip his gun tighter, finger at the trigger.

Wait.

That wasn’t the enemy. He knew the rhythmic steps of his commander, long strides with every bit of confidence. There was another person, but he didn’t worry. The Lieutenant was just as easy to recognize as she walked in time with Mustang.

Fuery peeked around the corner to see them. Boy were they a sight. The colonel stood before him with a deceivingly arrogant stance and acknowledged his subordinate “Fuery”.

The lieutenant however kept her stoic nature. Her body was tense but ready to leap into action, a loaded gun in each hand. Brown eyes surveyed the area. She didn’t let her guard down for a moment, they were on the front.

There was a reason the two of them were in charge. They were the hail Mary of the fight. Both were experts in combat.

The young soldier stood instantly, saluting them with the widest grin of relief across his face.

Suddenly, Hawkeye had one arm up, gun pointed at him. His heart jumped into his throat.

What?

She pulled the trigger. Fuery tensed both terrified and waiting for it to hit him. He was sure it was over as it came, but it didn’t hit him. He felt the wind as it flew past his ear, right through the crook of his saluting arm.

Despite hearing the impact, Fuery remained wide-eyed and stiff until Lieutenant Hawkeye nodded. “Careful Sergeant.” Anyone who didn’t know her would shrink under the reprimand, but he could see the slightest hint of apology for scaring the wits out of him.

Hearing a groan, he turned to see the downed main.

A Captain from West City sat on the ground with a sheen of sweat and a distinct stain dripping down his chest from where he was shot.

“Great shot, Lieutenant.” The man chuckled shaking his head. He stood back up, glancing at the green paint on his chest before smiling to the three. “Looks like your team won, Mustang.”


	2. Wreaking Havoc in the Woods

Jean lunged forward, taking refuge behind a tree. The shots narrowly missed, leaving a splatter across the tree.

The enemy had been efficient throughout the fight. They stayed together surrounding each target, and it looked like Havoc was the current one. Nerves were getting at him. Damn he needed a cigarette. A part of him scolded himself for the thought. The smoke would be a dead giveaway to his location, and surely the scent that constantly lingered helped track him down.

Hearing a man shout out orders to flank the blond, he leaned out from his safety to attack. His quick movements and years of experience took down two of the threats. He mentally fist pumped.

Though others were already moving around him. He saw soldiers aiming at him from the corner of his eye. They were quick, Jean cursed out while ducking for cover. From the ground he shot another one square in the shoulder.

Another shot and the two other going for him fell. "Thanks for the save." He sent Breda a casual salute. Breda rolled his eyes, and offered him a hand.

"Didn't think I'd have to save your butt. Then again, that Sergeant seems your type, big boobs and all." Jean let out a laugh. So they did see him checking her out earlier. He couldn't deny that their opponents were a good looking crowd.

The sound of on coming soldiers ended their little chat, the two raising their guns in preparation. The large man smiled and relaxed when he saw Fuery waving. "You guys took them all down?" He called over looking at the group covered in green paint. Havoc nodded with a grin. Fuery's smile widened. "Great! That should be all of them. The Colonel wants us to rendez-vous at the Northern point."

The two older men nodded, and the three went off the meet the rest of their team. Havoc happily treated himself to a cigarette now that the round was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of Riza-centric chapters planned so stay tuned!


End file.
